


In a little boat

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alien Planet, Boat, Cute, Established Relationship, Fishing, Fluff, Future Fic, Heartwarming, Humor, M/M, Spock is a loving bondmate enough said, Vulcan Kisses, old married spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: An insight in a vacation featuring Spock, and Jim, bondmates, fishing.





	In a little boat

**Author's Note:**

> I was unable to write for a few days because I was pissed at myself for writing so huge monster sized paragraphs in my gotg vol 2 fanfic and other fics like it that should be reserved for original novels. At least I got something done.

In a little boat connected to the shore by a long, yellow strand of heavy rope rapped around a wooden pole sat two men. One of the men was a light shade of green with graying raven black hair, pointy ears, and slanted thin black eyebrows. Beside the Vulcan was a rather athletic man with grayed hair and glasses on the bridge of his nose staring off into the ocean. The two men held the fishing rods in their hands, tightly, soothingly in silence between the other.  They sat side by side, shoulders meeting, but had enough room to move around. A large alien like  eagle dove past them yanking out a catfish from the ocean water. Kirk looked over in the direction of the fish with a frown watching it fly off into the sky. He was irritated, he hadn't caught a fish in over two hours.  
  
 He turned toward the Vulcan who was reeling it in.  
  
"You're cheating," Kirk said.  
  
"One cannot cheat at fishing," Spock replied.  
  
"Spock," Kirk said. "we have a entire fishing practice that has rules against it."  
  
"Fishermen go as the river takes them," Spock said. "attempting to  change the variables takes the fun out of it."  
  
"Math has nothing to do with fishing," Kirk said.  
  
"Admiral," Spock cooly began. "logic dictates we switch places."  
  
"I used to be not a bad fisherman," Kirk said. "can't catch fish anymore."  
  
"T'hy'la,T'hy'la," Spock said, placing a hand on the broad shoulder man and squeezed it reassuringly. "you are a excellent starship captain but I cannot say the same for you as a worm purchaser."  
  
 "These worms caught a space octopus," Kirk said, as warm soothing comfort oozed through the bond between the two men. He looked over, determined, and bold, back at the Vulcan. "It can catch a fish."  
  
 Spock reeled the fish  giving  a baffled brow back toward his bondmate.  
  
 "Admiral," Spock said. "That was in outer space."  
  
Kirk snickered.  
  
 "Good times, good old times," Kirk said,looking over toward the still line. "Pavel recommended them to me," the catfish was yanked out of the water with a splash as it twirled from side to side. His thinning but grayed eyebrows rose and a smile grew on his face seeing the type of fish that he had caught. Sympathy channeled through the bond toward the Ambassador. His sapphire eyes on the Vulcan being splattered by water who was staring at the fish while acting stoic and unphased. "My, my, Ambassador, that's a very big cat-denigro-fish you caught."  
  
"I used the right worms," Spock said. "and you can catch one with my worms if you like."  
  
 "I have to get rid of these worms," Kirk said, turning toward the closed can of wiggling light blue worms. "These worms are not exactly friendly on alien planets other than their native one. Yet delicious for any kind of fish."  
  
Spock measured the fish using an instrument that was long and wide and gray with a screen in the center glowing a soft shade of blue. The screen that faced the ambassador gave the indications that this fish was a female.  It was also preparing to breed. He noticed a cut along the back of the fishes fin and what seemed to be a metal piece sticking out. He dropped the fish into the bucket alongside his foot that was bigger by the inside.  Kirk tilted his head looking toward his husband with a raised eyebrow as though he had been unaware of the fish bucket.  
  
"There is a clinic that helps with fish being subject to immature fishermen," Spock said. "It is only logical to return what was taken the same it was before."  
  
"All right, Spock," Kirk said. "let's switch places."  
  
Kirk reeled in his fishing line and Spock picked up the  bucket. They moved, carefully,in the rented boat. Kirk's right hand landed on the side of the aging Vulcan's ass in a long, yet lingering stride riding up to the man's hip. His hands parted away to the fishing line now sitting down in a warm seat. Spock opened Kirk's container of worms then took the worm off where he put it into the hook, closed the container, and casted it in. Kirk used Spock's container of brownish moving, slimy worms. Kirk moved the worm into the hook. He closed the container then tossed the line into the water. They could hear the sounds of birds kaawing that sounded crystal and beautiful. The branches of the trees trembled by the heavy weight of several obese birds.  
  
"So," Kirk started. "did the talks regarding the Klingons and Andorian get resolved?"  
  
"Peacefully," Spock commented. "but I doubt that I will be able to cool them down alone."  
  
"Oh," Kirk said. "well, that's what the Klingons do by daring to have a skirmish with Andorians over territory."  
  
"As amusing as it is," Spock said. "they are finding it difficult to find gullible Andorians."  
  
"Don't tell me why," Kirk said.  
  
"The circumstance behind is more of a 'I will sale you the London bridge for five dollars' kind of scam," Spock said. "but broader. That is all  I can say about it. . . though it is more of in the millions range for the federation credits."  
  
"That is absurd," Kirk said.  
  
"It's a rash that the Klingon representatives are scratching their heads on," Spock said. "I am assured the problem will go away."  
  
"Go away the Klingon way,"  Kirk said. "more like killing them."  
  
"In the name of honor for their house," Spock said.

"The things Klingons do," Kirk said,shaking his head.

"Hmm," Spock agreed, as they sat in  silence together enjoying the scenery.  
  
There was warmth between the fond, affection, love, and content drifting between the two bondmates. The gentle blue lake reminded the admiral how slow and easy his life was going while to the Ambassador the bright blue sky was a reminder how their time together was. Bright and hopeful. It was also satisfying between the two aging men. Spock looked over toward his bondmate who was staring intently on his line. Frankly, to the Vulcan, his superior officer looked beautiful as the day waned on. Looked more beautiful by the passing day. Radiating with golden age and his graying short locks of hair. Kirk's line shook from side to side.  
  
"I got one, I got one, I got one!" Kirk said, gleefully.  
  
Kirk reeled it in a rush, excitedly, and the fish was larger than the first.  
  
"Impressive," Spock said. Spock's eyes boggled at first seeing the long, fat cat-denigro-fish that had soft but wet surface covered in scales. Spock observed the flopping fish and used the device to scan the sea life.  
  
"Look at 'em," Kirk said. "fat and juicy. . And magnificent!"  
  
"This is a gender fluid fish," Spock said. "it looks like a male but it is a female."  
  
"Look at them!" Kirk said, with a wide grin on his face. "My big fish! My big arse fish!" he looked toward his bondmate. "Is the fish okay?"  
  
"Perfectly fine," Spock replied.  
  
Kirk carefully unhinged the hook from the fish then tossed it into the water.  
  
"My fish," Kirk said. "Is so beautiful." the admiral looked over toward Spock. ". . . Oh, you haven't."  
  
"Hmm, indeed," Spock said.  
  
"Hey, you didn't take your worms," Kirk said.  
  
"I merely forgot to take it with me ," Spock replied. "And you have finally caught a fish this evening."  
  
Kirk smiled back back, widely, and lovingly, at his bondmate as he held his two fingers out.  
  
"What did I do to deserve you?" Kirk asked.  
  
"Being alive, Jim," Spock said, returning the gesture. "Is all I ever needed in this life."

* * *

"Oh come on---"  
  
"GET THAT FISH OUT OF HERE. THAT'S PREDATORY AND THE BULB WILL FALL OUT!"  
  
"IT'S JUST A FISH!  
  
"That fish can take care of itself!"  
  
"Go to Zal-hur!"  
  
"You tooo!"  
  
The woman shut the door wearing  a pair of silver antennas that had a silver feather like part to it. Her name was Cindy. Just Cindy. She strolled over to the tanks of small but crucial fish for the environment. She stroked the side of the glass seeing the fish that had the small, gray additional thread around their body in recovery. Some of them had whiskers and a few did not. They had fish that kept care of the tank. Cindy sighed in relief, then took out a large can. She tipped it in sideways into a small hole. A series of small lightly colored small leaf like parts danced into the tank. The fish swam after it.  
  
"Sorry fellas," Cindy said. "That's the third time this week an idiot has came in with a carnivore  that eats off you," the fish ignored the woman who oddly had a goatee growing along her jaw. She smiled then it faded. "I don't know who is running around giving inaccurate information to the tourists."  
  
She straightened then went behind the counter with a sigh.  
  
"Not like it's something to celebrate," Cindy said. "This store is not for big fish."  
  
The door chimed.

"If it's a large carnivores fish then please take it to Waterworld," Cindy said, looking down toward the screen.  
  
"Is it carnivores, adun?" Kirk asked.  
  
"I do not know," Spock took out the communicator device.  "Spock to Ben Sulu."  
  
"Mister Sulu here," Ben's voice came over.  
  
"Do catfish eat flesh?" Spock asked.  
  
"No, they are more of opportunists," Ben said. "like pigs. How's your vacation going?"  
  
"Fine," Spock said.  
  
"We are doing chipper!" Kirk squealed. "I caught over twenty-five fish."  
  
"Without help," Spock added. Kirk looked insulted looking off toward his bondmates direction.  
  
"Spock, watch your fibbing," Kirk said.  
  
"That is not a fib," Spock said. "you only needed the patience to sit still and be silent. That is not fibbing."  
  
A fond, admiring look landed on the admiral's face.  
  
"You are right," Kirk said.  "Some of the fish we still have and the others are having  a great old time in the lake," he looked down toward the Vulcan's other hand while his left hand was wrapped around Spock's waist. "look at them so adorable," he lowered himself toward the large can and started to make his voice high pitch talking to the fish.  
  
"Need anything else to know about fish?" Ben asked.  
  
"Not at all," Spock said.  "I am sorry for interrupting your nap."  
  
"Nothing to worry about," Ben said. "I am getting impatient with the eggs for the fish I got."  
  
"Good luck with the Margleion Octopus," Spock said. "Spock out." Spock closed the device and put it into his pocket.

Kirk stood up right turning his attention before his husband.  
  
"Let's help these fish," Kirk said.  "and then we go fishing somewhere else with new bait. We both get the same bait."  
  
"That would be the most desirable route," Spock said, holding his two fingers out for the human. Kirk returned the gesture as Spock had lacked to mention: _as long as neither of us are left out._ Kirk was struck with images of Spock dotting him in kisses all over his face and his hands running along the man's sides. The man's face turned a heated pink.  
  
The two men came to the counter.  
  
"We have ten fish that need help," Kirk said, as Cindy looked up. "Misses."  
  
"It is a miracle that they were still alive," Spock placed the can onto the table.  
  
"Ten fish cannot fit inside there," Cindy said, flabbergasted.  
  
"Gallifrayian technology could do that," Kirk said.  
  
"Gall. if. . . freyian?" Cindy said.    
  
"Yes," the men  said at once. Her jaw slowly fell as she squinted and then recognized them.  
  
"You are Spock and Jim," Cindy said, "you are Star Fleet's greatest! Where is the third?"  
  
"He is at a medical conference," Spock said. "unable to attend."  
  
"Such a shame," Kirk said. "It would have been fun to see him fish."  
  
"He would have gotten a fish first," Spock said.  
  
 Kirk laughed.  
  
"Yes, that Bones would," Kirk replied, as Cindy looked over the container.  
  
"Believe you can help them?" Spock inquired.  
  
 "Well. . . I'll have to see what kind of injuries they are in the back," Cindy said, controlling her excitement by clenching her hands behind her back. "One moment."  
  
 "We can wait," Kirk said, shaking his free hand. "Go off."  
  
 Cindy smiled then went into the back with the door closing behind her.  
  
 "I thought this would not happen on our vacation," Spock said. "I encounter this enough as it is."  
  
Kirk was bemused.  
  
"We're legends, Ambassador," Kirk said. "comes with being the greatest men there ever was."  
  
"That it does, Jim,"  Spock said.

"I agree that we do need a break from it," Kirk said. "but the excitement will go down, in a couple years. . . Perhaps after the Enterprise D launches with her first captain."  
  
"Hm," Spock said. "subject to what we went through after the five year mission. . ." The Vulcan paused, considering, at first regarding his thoughts for the new Enterprise exploring space. "That would be a relief."  
  
"The next generation," Kirk said. "A part of me is sad but another part is happy that it isn't me being threatened from week to week."  
  
 "I remember distinctively that you seduced every threat," Spock said. "even your bipolar friend from the academy."  
  
"Janice lost her mind," Kirk said.  
  
"But you told me  . . ." Spock said.  
  
"I wanted to remember her as someone who had sanity," Kirk said. "in some ways. . . she was bi-polar," he sighed. "I didn't seduce her. No one did," he shook his head. "no one with that mentality can become captain."  
  
"If I sounded insensitive about it, then my deepest apologies," Spock said.  
  
"It's fine, Spock," Kirk said, shaking his hand. "turning her body to a man was hard work. . . "  
  
"I recall," Spock said.  "I was there to assure you as was the doctor."  
  
"My real body died ten years ago and I still feel like I am floating in the air," Kirk said.  "Like I can drift away any day from it since this is not mine," he looked up toward the  Vulcan. "but with you? You keep me anchored every time you are with me. . . and I feel grateful for having you with me away from your Ambassador Duties."  
  
"Ashaya," Spock said, in concern with a slight purr toward the admiral. "Would you prefer having your way with me again tonight?" he wiggled his eyebrow. "Just to show you that even though. . ." he gestured toward the man's chest. "this body. ." he twirled his finger.  "is not yours.  . ." he tapped on the man's chest. "Any body with you in it is mine."  
  
"I am the only fish you want in the sea," Kirk said.  
  
"That is a correct analogy," Spock said.  "You are my superior officer, and my partner," looked at the man's eyes. "I have, and always shall be, yours."  
  
Kirk's hands were wrapped around the Vulcan's waist and their foreheads were touching. Jim's nose was getting longer than it was in his youth. It was Spock who engaged into the kiss with his head turned to the side. It had taken a year at most to render, genetically, Janice Lester's into Kirk's body and render his body to hers. He was, by all retrospects from the outside, a product of genetic meddling to give him the appeal of being Winona and George Kirk's son. Spock's free hand was on the side of the man's cheek. The sound of the door made them break off to see the woman's hair was apparently messed up and her braid was let loose dangling on the side of her shoulder.

The two men stood side by side.  
  
"Sorry, I forgot the fish," Cindy said. "what river did you find them in? I'll call the others. We'll return the fish right where you got them."  
  
"River Delta Rocket," Spock said.  
  
Cindy smiled.  
  
"Thank you, you can leave federation credits for a donation," Cindy said, gesturing toward the glass see through lid.  There were several faint blue square objects inside. "and have a nice day, Mr Kirk's. We'll return your can to your hotel room."  
  
Cindy attempted to slid the can off.  
  
"Actually," Kirk said, sliding the can away from the woman. "get a crate before you attempt it and get soaked in water. It is not as light as it looks from Spock."

"Okay,  Admiral," Cindy said, going into the back.

* * *

Our scene panned over to a dock where Spock was setting the boat that had paddles to the side. Previous boat riders went past the Vulcan who was knelt down carefully unraveling the knots. Kirk was resting inside it reading a novel with his glasses on the edge of his nose. His sapphire eyes catching the words being painfully observant picturing the events transpiring in the novel regarding  a character reading a novel regarding a old, ancient book about the Titanic and its ghosts. Alongside the admiral was two cases of worm. Spock unraveled the boat from the poles then slid himself into the boat. Kirk closed the novel placing it into a floatable container. Kirk put on his fisher men hat that had several hooks and bobs with feathers dotting all over. 

Kirk wore a vest that had trinkets of some kind popping out from the pockets.  
  
"Ready, Spock?" Kirk asked.  
  
"To catch more fish than you, any day." Kirk laughed taking his fishing rod out as the Vulcan paddled away. There were buildings in the background.  
  
"It is not a competition, honey," Kirk said.  
  
"Who said it was?" Spock raised his slanted eyebrow pausing paddling to his right hand and placed onto his knee glaring off toward his bondmate.  
  
A electrical powered boat soared past them.  
  
"YEEEHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWW!!!!!!" came men drunk by testosterone.  
  
"That  man,"  Kirk said, amused.  
  
Spock resumed the paddling.  
  
"We have done our good deed for the day," Spock said. "I will not scan the fish starting as of now."  
  
"I will like to see you try," Kirk said.  
  
"I accept thee's challenge," Spock said.  
  
"That 's a joke," Kirk said.  
  
"Never the less, I will persist,"  Spock said.  
  
"Whatever you say, adun," Kirk said, with a warm smile on his face.

"Did you know fish of this sector are known to flop out?" Spock asked. "Much like the ones on Earth."  
  
"I didn't know that," Kirk said.  
  
"And they have wings," Spock added.  
  
Kirk raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Did you watch the life of pi again before I woke up?" Kirk asked. "You know what that does to you."  
  
 "I am quite  aware that it makes me paranoid of being in passenger ships on the seas," Spock said. "but it is a impressive movie."  
  
"And what else about the fish?" Kirk asked.  
  
"They do it randomly on intervals that are still unknown at this time," Spock began. "the people of this planet are perplexed, most believe is the wind, most believe it is the speed of rate it tears through the water, and then many just believe that it can fly due to the appearance of flying," Spock went on. "science is unable to explain the part about the webbed feet they have. Small but barely noticeable unless found as juveniles."  
  
"That is intriguing," Kirk said.  
  
Spock nodded, then put the paddles away.  
  
"We will fish here," Spock said. Spock began to put the anchor into the water.  
  
"Are sea gulls supposed to be here?" Kirk asked, watching the sea gulls latch onto  a pole staring off into their direction.  
  
"Yes," Spock said. "no need to be afraid of them. . . unless you have a sandwich then it is fair game."  
  
"Good thing I didn't," Kirk said.  "Now to our worms."  
  
 "Hmm," Spock and Jim opened their lids to the cups of worms. "perfect." the wiggly worms were put into the hook then off they went.  
  
"So sad they had to die so young," Kirk said.  
  
 "T'hy'a," Spock said. "they can't feel pain."  
  
 "But  still," Kirk said. "that's sad. They make dirt. They got to be sentient as dogs."  
  
"I will not continue this argument," Spock said.  
  
"Wise choice," Kirk said.  
  
Their lines were in the water silently in the comfortable silence between the men.  
  
Suddenly a fish jumped into the boat.  
  
"One in a million chance," Spock said.  
  
"That's our one in a million juvenile?" Kirk asked, looking down toward the small fish.  
  
"It appears so," Spock said.  
  
"Ambassador, how about you put it back," Kirk said.  
  
Spock picked the fish up by the tail then tossed it into the water from where it came.  
  
"There," Spock said, looking over toward his husband. "Better?"  
  
"Much," Kirk said, with a nod.

A large splash landed into their boat. And then there was another. And another and another.

"Random, intervals, eh?" Kirk put up his umbrella.  
  
"I did not expect this to happen," Spock admitted, taking out his umbrella.  
  
 "So much for a relaxing, calm evening to ourselves," Kirk said, with a sigh, as the fish struck the boat. "Get us out of here."  
  
"We still have it, admiral," Spock said. "On it," then he towed the first anchor up with incredible speed. He went to the second one as a fish struck his back with a light thud. The Vulcan's umbrella was closed laid beside his seat. He sat down alongside the captain to see he was covered to the shoulder by the fish. "At least we caught fish, Jim." Spock took the paddles out.  
  
 "Don't you ever tell this to Bones," Kirk said. "or someones vegetable soup is going to have garlic in it."  The admiral glared in the direction of his bondmate. Spock fought back a laugh as he paddled away quickly from the flying fish while there were fish that were flying off the admiral with folded arms who smelled a lot like fish.  
  
**The  End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Blame reallyamerica for me writing this idea out.
> 
> Adun=male life mate, husband.
> 
> Ashaya=love.


End file.
